Christmas Gift: A Gone and Ashlyn Story
by Ascend or A8scond
Summary: It was Christmas Eve, and the Cahills were all together for a gathering, but it is unknown to mankind how they managed not to kill each other whilst sipping their eggnog. But, I think you can guess how it went... {Co-authored with The Gone Angel. Flames welcome for setting Ian's coat on fire.}


**Hi guys! Gone and I have been co-authoring this story for a week, so maybe give me a thumbs up? OH GODS THAT SOUNDED WRONG**

**We own the 39 Clues. no joke. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...no.**

Prologue

It was Christmas Eve, and the Cahills were all together for a gathering, but it is unknown to mankind how they managed not to kill each other whilst sipping their eggnog. But, I think you can guess how it went...

"Merry Christmas, Jake! I bought you Amy!" Gone shouted at Jake whilst hanging from the chandelier.  
"Best gift EVER!"  
"Nope. I let Ian have her."  
"NOOO!" The scream echoed all the way to China.  
Evan somehow overheard the conversation, and started sobbing in his private emo corner.  
"I'm going to fight like-"  
"A shrimp." Dan grinned.  
Gone dropped from the ceiling.  
"DAN! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT DONE?" She shrieked while Dan covered his ears.  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Nellie cheered from the kitchen, where she was pigging out.  
Natalie pulled her dart gun out.  
Ian and Amy exchanged a look, thinking /Are we the only sane ones here?/  
Ashlyn, who had just zipped in with her artificial experiment wings, made fun of them. "WHALE FACE!"

"Skittles are awesome!" Dan yelled randomly.  
"Did you know that Skittles' brightly colored shells are made from crushed insect cocoons?" The Starling triplets said in unison.  
Hamilton made a retching sound, and ran off to hurl.  
"I hate Skittles!" Atticus said.  
Gone had this expression that said, /OH NO YOU JUST DID NOT./  
Ashlyn yelled at the eleven-year-old that was six years younger than her.  
"ATTICUS! GO STAND IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST SAID."  
"Shut up, guys. You do know that I'm recording this." Amy said calmly.  
Dan let out a strangled battle cry, and yelled, "To arms, warriors! WARRRRRR!"  
"I'LL SUE! I'LL SUE YOUR PANTS OFF!" The Kabra siblings yelled back.

There was a moment of awkward silence in the room.

"No. That sounds completely wrong." Jake quipped.  
"I secretly like Sinead..." Evan whispered in his little emo corner.  
At that moment, Hamilton comes in.  
"WHAT?!" Hamilton shouted.  
"Nothing!" Evan squeaked, his face red.  
"Shut up you two." Sinead said.

Everyone fails to notice that Amy is still recording.

"PIZZA!" Nellie shrieked, and sprinted outside with Reagan and Madison close at her heels.  
Gone and Ashlyn followed too. "WITH EXTRA CHEESE?"  
"Ask the pizza dudes." Nellie threw over her shoulder as she ran out.  
"I'm coming. WITH THE WORKS PLEASE!" Dan shouted out.  
Natalie shook her head and muttered, /Americans./  
Ashlyn's face grew red. "I'M AUSTRALIAN!"  
Gone also bubbled with anger. "I'M FROM SHADOWLAND!"  
Ian cleared his throat. "Oh my God! Shut up!"  
"The corner is scary!" Atticus whined.  
Gone cracked up at the British posh accent Ian used. "HAHAHAHAH!"

Dan and Ashlyn started singing.  
"YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, AND HIDE IN A HOLE! I'LL REACH DOWN YOUR THROAT AND SWALLOW YOUR SOUL. VOLDEMORT IS COMING TO TOWN! I'M MAKING A LIST, OF PEOPLE I HATE. WHEN DUMBLEDORE DIED I THOUGHT IT WAS GREAT! VOLDEMORT IS COMING TO TOWN. I'LL SNEAK IN WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPING, AND DRAW DICKS ON YOUR FACE. AND IF YOU SAY MY NAME OUT LOUD, I'LL STEAL YOUR BIRTHDAY CAKE! OH!  
"That was... weird. DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY ALL THE WAY!" Reagan and Madison said.  
"EVERY DAY I'M DUMBLIN'!" Ned and Ted joked.  
"The pizza's all cold," Nellie grumbled.

Just then, Arnold padded in. Saladin took one look at the bulldog, gave a sharp /mrrow/ as if to say, /Oh no you don't,/ and sprinted off, heading into the glass antiques room.  
CRASH! The chandelier fell on a large glass table, wobbled a bit, then rolled onto a grandfather's clock, which toppled on top of a glass sculpture, which knocked a bookshelf off its legs and... bonked Ian on the head.  
Meanwhile, Saladin had trapped Arnold under the chandelier, scratched his hind paws on the ground at the bulldog, and snootily padded away.

And all this was when Amy was still recording.

**So how was it? xD**

**Now. I command you to answer my questions.**

**1) Do you watch Danisnotonfire? I love him. :))  
2) Who's your favorite 39C character?  
3) Any demigods here? (Daughter of Athena and Hades speaking!)  
4) Skittles or Reese's?**

**And there you have it. Kbai xD**

**~Gone and Ashlyn**


End file.
